So Kiss Me
by Ashley Hammond Astro Yellow
Summary: PRiS Songfic based on the song ‘Kiss Me’.


_Disclaimer; I don't own anything. Andros and Ashley don't belong to me and the song '**Kiss Me**' belongs to **Sixpence None The Richer**._

_A/N; I have dyslexia and I'm Dutch, so don't kill me if my grammar isn't the best._

_Summary; PRiS Songfic based on the song '**Kiss Me**_'.

_the-power-of-love thanks for beta-reading._

_**So Kiss Me**_

Andros and Ashley were the last to leave the field. They were walking hand in hand back to her car. All the other people were getting back into their cars too. Most people were hurrying so they could follow the guide back, but Andros and Ashley weren't in a hurry at all, if they got lost Deca could guide them back home. When they finally reached Ashley's car the last people drove away.

"Well, what did you think?" Ashley asked, leaning against her car. "Was it fun or what?"

"It was indeed fun to hear all those farfetched theories about how those crop circles got here." Andros replied, looking around to see if they were indeed alone and smiled mischievously. "But I know how this evening can be even more fun."

"Really?" Ashley arched her eyebrow.

"Really." Andros smirked.

He took a step closer to her, pinning her against her car and wrapped his arms around her waist before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

The wind blow through the bearded barley at the other side of the road. The grass on the side where Ashley's car was parked waved happily and Ashley's hair, which she had let down, danced in the wind.

The fabric of her dress was soft beneath his hands and one of her spaghetti straps, slowly slid of her shoulder. God he loved this dress, especially when Ashley was wearing it. It showed every curve of her body and she drew many stares when she wore it. He always loved to make those staring guys jealous by wrapping his arm around her waist or shoulders and kiss her.

**_(start inserting lyrics here)_**

The sun was setting turning the sky beautiful shades of orange, pink and blue. The full moon was visible in the east. Ashley stood on the balcony of the new club overlooking the lake in Angel Grove Park. Leaning on the railing she watched a couple walk down the beach, the music of the club drumming in her ears.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist as someone leaned against her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Enjoying the view?" Andros voice whispered in her ear.

"Maybe." Ashley replied and turned her head to look at his face.

He was smiling at her and placed a kiss on her nose. They stood there for a while, just staring at the sunset. When the sun had set, Andros stepped back, letting go of her waist. Ashley turned around to see what was wrong.

Andros took hold of her wrist and pulled her to the middle of the balcony as the first tunes of a slow song started to fill the air. He let go of her wrist and smiled, holding up his open hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Ashley giggled and placed her hand in his.

"But of course."

Andros stepped closer and wrapped his arms back around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck and her head on his chest. He laid his head on hers as they danced to the music. Fireflies seemed to dance along with them.

"Look, the moon seems to be made of silver." Andros whispered.

Ashley pulled back a little to look at the moon, before looking Andros in the eye.

"I'd rather get lost staring into your eyes than staring at a silver moon." She grinned and pressed her lips to his.

**_(insert some more lyrics here)_**

"Just a little bit further."

Andros was walking hand in hand with Ashley through Angel Grove Forest. Well, it was more like Ashley was dragging him through the forest by his hand. She had said she wanted to show him something.

Soon they come to a small clearing. A tire was hanging on four rope down one of the trees, creating a swing. When he looked up he could see a tree house through the leafs.

He looked at Ashley and she smiled at him.

"Jeff and I used to come here all the time. It was our secret spot. We build that tree house together." She explained.

Andros smiled back at her and gathered her in his arms.

"You sure Jeff won't mind you letting me on your secret?" He joked.

"Jeff hasn't come here for I don't know how long." Ashley grinned.

Andros grinned back and placed a kiss on her forehead before looking at the tire.

"You think it still works?"

Ashley looked over her shoulder.

"Probably. Why?" She asked, looking back at him.

He just grinned and pulled her in the direction of the tire. When they got there he let her go and went to stand behind it, holding two of the ropes.

"Andros?" Ashley asked him.

"Sit." He ordered with mischievous lights in his eyes.

Ashley giggled and set down, letting Andros push her.

"You know, there's a trail about five hundred meters from here leading to the top of a mountain and you've got this beautiful view of Angel Grove." Ashley commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hardly anyone comes there."

Andros grabbed the ropes, stopping the swing.

"Well then, why didn't you say so before?"

Ashley laughed as Andros pulled her of the swing.

"Which way?"

Ashley pointed and Andros started to walk in that direction, holding her hand securely in his.

**_(I guess you know what I want you to do here)_**

Ashley sat on the tire swing under the tree house, tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks. Why did it have to happen? Why now? Why her?

A twig snapped somewhere close by.

"Who's there?" She chocked out.

Andros stepped into the clearing. Ashley swallowed hard and looked him in the eye. The full moon lit the clearing and Andros could clearly see the tears on her cheeks.

"Are you alright, Ash?" He asked softly.

Ashley didn't move and kept staring into his eyes, more tears falling from hers. Andros crossed the clearing and stood in front of her. When he stopped Ashley dropped her eyes and looked at the ground.

"Ash?" Andros asked as he kneeled and placed a finger beneath her chin, gently making her look at him again. "Please talk to me."

"I..."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm..."

"You're what?" Andros asked gently.

Ashley buried her face in her hands and stared to sob. Andros heart ached and he wrapped his arms around her. Ashley tried to pull out of his embrace, but he held her tighter.

"Please, Ash, tell me what's wrong." Andros pleaded.

Ashley tried to pull out of his embrace again and succeeded.

"Ash..." Andros pleaded again, but Ashley silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"I'm..." She said and started sobbing again.

Andros reached out the wipe her tears, but she caught his hand and gently placed it on her abdomen. Andros eyes widened as her normally flat stomach was slightly swollen.

"Are you..." Andros started and swallowed. "Are you pregnant?"

Ashley nodded, tears still rolling down her cheek. Andros pulled her back into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"It'll be alright, Ash. I promise you it'll be alright."

Ashley wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest, sobbing her heart out.

"Why, Andros?" She chocked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so sweet? Why do you take responsibility? Why do you stay with me? Because of me we'll be parents even though we're way too young."

"Because I love you, Angel and you shouldn't blame yourself. It takes two to tango, remember?"

Ashley pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I'm no angel, Andros, nor will I ever be."

"For me you were sent from heaven to brighten my life, Ash, making you my angel no matter what others may think."

A small smile appeared on her face.

"You mean that?"

As a reply Andros leaned in and kissed her passionately. After a minute he pulled back, but kept his face close to hers and lifted his hand to wipe away her tears.

"We should go home." Ashley whispered.

"Even with the full moon out, it's way to dark to find our way back. We'll have to camp out here."

"Where?"

"You think the tree house will be able to hold us?"

Ashley giggled and nodded. Andros grinned, pulled her to her feet and to the middle of the clearing before wrapping his arms around her waist. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck and they started to move to a melody only they seem to hear. Ashley relaxed, knowing everything would be okay.

**_(e-mail me if you want to be lazy and get the chapter with lyrics from me)_**

A/N: Hope you liked it. I was listening to this song and it gave me the idea to write this fic. It is a one shot, so there isn't going to be another chapter, at least, I don't plan too write another one, but you'll never know, maybe someday I'll get some inspiration. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
